


Ice Cream

by raggirare



Category: Cocoa Otoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke enjoys nothing better in summer than a day on the beach with a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Summer wasn’t Kousuke’s favourite season, but it was definitely close.

After months of practicing and rehearsals and release events and work work work, getting a day’s break to do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted was something he relished.

And what better way to spend it than turning up on the doorstep of the youngest of the band and shove him into his swimming trunks and kidnap him down to the beach? Kousuke couldn’t think of anything better.

The weather was perfect and the beach was crowded, but he didn’t care. The amount of people around them just added to the atmosphere. The fun, family atmosphere that usually came with hanging out at the beach with other people.

“Kou-san, come help me build a sand castle!”

“Kou-san, do you think this jellyfish is poisonous?”

“Kou-san, I found a hermit crab!”

There was something about the beach that brought out the immaturity in everyone, especially in their youngest who usually tried so hard to be the most mature. Kousuke couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the rapper entertaining himself like a little kid, sometimes accompanied by some of the actual little kids that were on the beach with their parents.

“Takuya-kun! Do you want an ice cream?” The yell was only directed at the biggest little kid, but, next thing the drummer knew, he had the big kid towering over him and all his little friends crowded around him. He heard laughing from the group of mothers nearby and glanced over to them with a grin after a moment’s thought. “Is it alright if they have some as well?”

The mothers discussed for a moment before nodding and voicing their agreement and that was how Kousuke found himself standing at a nearby ice cream stall, buying ice cream for more kids than his own. Once they were all passed out and paid for, Takuya hugged Kousuke thanks and all the other kids copied, leaving Kousuke unable to move for a moment before they all decided that their ice creams were more important and skipped off back to where they’d been playing before to eat them together.

Kousuke watched them go, Takuya leading the way to the large sand castle they had built together, and found himself drawn towards the group of mothers.

“You’re a very kind brother,” one commented.

The drummer laughed. “He’s not my brother,” he said with a smile, watching Takuya teach all the kids the best ways to stop ice cream dripping on their hands or into the sand. “We’re bandmates.”

“Either way, you’re still a very kind young man doing something like that,” Another spoke up, pulling a pack of wet wipes from he bag and holding one out as her daughter came running over with sticky, ice cream covered hands.

“Well, I figure that there’s nothing that a kid loves better than a hot day at the beach than ice cream.”

“No matter how big a kid they are.”

Takuya looked up and over to them at the exact moment and Kousuke just laughed at the ice cream smeared over his mouth and nose before asking for a wet wipe from one of the mothers and beckoning the rapper over.


End file.
